


Dance to remember

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: Peter puts on a big show about being an expert on Earth, but he was kidnapped when he was eight. How well can anyone remember their life that young?





	Dance to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor am I associated with Marvel's _Guardians of the Galaxy_ 's creators. I do not give my permission to share this on sites such as Goodreads. Title is from the song _Hotel California_ , by the Eagles. I'm not associated with them either.  
> I found this scribbled on receipt paper from I have no idea how long ago at work, and I typed it up real quick and it felt complete, so I'm posting it. Critique is welcome, unless it's about the length. I am aware it could stand to be longer.

The thing is, Peter doesn’t remember his mom or Earth nearly as well as you would think he does for how often they come up in conversation.

How could he?

He was eight when she died, and several very traumatizing things happened in quick succession almost immediately after and then he was scrambling to learn how to be a good Ravager and not get eaten. On top of that, it’s been almost three decades, Terra-time.

Peter tries not to think about how much he must have forgotten or how much he simply never knew, because he was so young. There are things about his mom and who she was as a person that he’ll never get to know about her. He pushes away the realization that he doesn’t know how much of what he remembers is real or made up. Memories can be fickle like that.

He doesn’t quite realize this until after Yondu dies.

Peter remembers Yondu as a terrifying tyrant who never gave him an inch of leeway. He remembers fighting tooth and nail to get just a little bit of freedom, a taste of being trusted to make his own decisions, until he couldn't take it anymore and just didn’t come back from a mission.

He’s talked to Kraglin, sorting things out, what they’re going to do now, who gets what. And they might have gotten drunk and reminisced a little. Kraglin saw things from when Peter was a kid way differently than Peter remembers them being. Apparently, the captain was always soft on Peter, and let him get away with things no other crew member could have dreamed of.

Looking back, Peter can’t say Kraglin was wrong about that. He may have been a little hellion when he was younger, and despite all his griping and yelling, Yondu never did cook him up for supper.

. . .If Peter’s memories about Yondu are wrong- he had his dad so much longer than his mom. What might he be remembering wrong about her?

He knows her favorite song, that she loved singing and dancing along to the radio, and that she loved him.

That’ll have to be enough.


End file.
